HP5: La mission
by sexiest-rogue-69
Summary: La cinquième année d'Harry, Ron et Hermione mais une nouvelle élève fait son entrée à Poudlard. Elle a 23 ans mais dit qu'elle en a 17. Elle est en cinquième année alors que ça fait longtemps que ses études sont fini. Alors pourquoi est elle là? Et qui es
1. Chapter 1

Dans un vieux quartier de Londres, un vieil homme se promenait tout en semblant chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Mais qui était c'est étrange vieillard au robe de sorcier violet? Un seul homme pouvait se promenait ainsi vêtu et s'était bien lui, Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand mage blanc.

AD-« Allez Jesse, tu peux sortir. »

Jesse Dumbledore, petite fille du grand Albus Dumbledore. Personne ne connaissait son existence. Albus l'avait caché après la mort de sa femme et de sa fille qui avaient été assassiner parce qu'elles étaient liés à Dumbledore. Jesse était partie avec lui quand cela c'était produit.

Aujourd'hui, elle est âgé de 23 ans et à part peut-être ses yeux, elle n'a aucune ressemblance physique avec son grand-père. Elle n'est pas très grande, ni trop maigre, a les cheveux châtain et les yeux bleus.

JD-« Bonsoir grand-père. »

AD-« Bonsoir mon cœur. Tu es prête pour demain? »

JD-« Oui, mais en repensant à ton plan, je crois que c'est mieux de dire que j'ai 17 ans. Bien que je paraisse plus jeune que mon âge, je ne crois pas que de dire que j'ai 15 ans soit très crédible. »

AD-« Oui mais tu dois rentré en cinquième année, pour faire ce que tu as à faire. »

JD-« Je le sais. On aura qu'a dire que j'ai arrêté d'étudier pendant 2 ans car mes parents voyageait beaucoup et que maintenant qu'ils sont morts dans un accident, c'est le temps pour moi de prendre ma vie en main et de finir mes études. »

AD-« Bien comme tu veux. As-tu pensé à un nom? »

JD-« Shantzy Wolfe. »

AD-"Ok c'est bien, alors on se voit demain Miss Wolfe. N'oubliez pas le train part à 11 heure, voie 9¾. »

SW-« Bien monsieur le Directeur. »

AD-« AH! Et Jessy, essaye d'être sage et de ne pas faire trop de bêtise cette année. »

JD-« Tu me connais grand-père, toujours sage comme un image. » Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

AD-« C'est justement ça le problème, je te connais trop. » Dit-il lui aussi en riant.

Voie 9¾, 1 septembre, 10h55.

Shantzy venait de trouver un compartiment vide ou enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait et de s'y installer. Elle remarqua la présence d'un jeune fille blonde caché derrière une revue qu'après s'être assise.

SW-« Ah! Désolée, je croyais que le compartiment était vide. Ça te dérange, si je m'installe là? »

« Non, bien sur. » Répondit la jeune fille. « Moi c'est Luna, Luna Lovegood. »

SW-« Enchantée. Moi c'est Shantzy Wolfe. »

La jeune fille blonde ne rajouta pas un mot et se remit à sa lecture comme s'y rien était.

Peu de temps après la porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes. Une jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux yeux verts avec des lunettes ainsi qu'une jeune fille rousse. La jeune fille rousse prit la parole :

GW-« Salut, ça vous dérange si on s'installe ici, il n'y a plus de compartiment vide. »

Luna hocha la tête en signe d'accord et continua sa lecture. Shantzy regarda les deux jeunes gens puis remarqua la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du garçon. Elle venait de trouver l'objet de sa mission. Sa mission : protéger Harry Potter durant cette année.

SW-« Bien sur que non, installez-vous. Moi c'est Shantzy Wolfe. »

GW-« Moi c'est Ginny Weasley » en faisant un signe de tête vers le garçon elle ajouta : « et lui Harry Potter. »

HP-« Tu es nouvelle ici, non? »

SW-« Oui. »

HP-« Tu entres en quel année? Septième j'imagine. » Dit-il l'air un peu déçu.

SW-« À vrai dire non. Normalement je devrais être en septième cette année mais comme j'ai manqué deux ans de scolarité pour raison familial, je rentre en cinquième année. »

HP-« Alors on va sûrement avoir des cours ensemble moi aussi je suis en cinquième. »

SW-« Ah cool!"

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant près d'un heure avant que les portes du compartiment se rouvrent à nouveau sur deux personnes. Cette fois-ci c'était un jeune homme roux et une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains ondulés.

HP-« Shantzy, je te présente mes deux meilleurs amis : Ron Weasley, le frère de Ginny, et Hermione Granger. »

Il regarda ses deux amis et ajouta :

HP-« Ron, Hermione, voici Shantzy Wolfe. Elle entre en cinquième année tout comme nous. »

Ils continuèrent à faire connaissance jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione regarde à l'extérieur et dise:

HG-« On ferait bien de se changer, on arrive. »

C'est ce que tout le monde fit sauf Shantzy, elle n'avait pas l'intention de porter ça, cet uniforme… beurk.

Ron et Hermione étant préfets, ils durent superviser les opérations pour la sortie du train. Après que tout le monde soit descendu du train, ils rejoignirent leurs amis près des diligences.

Lorsque Ron arriva près d'Harry se dernier lui demanda s'il savait où était Hagrid.

RW-« Non, je ne le sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu c'est une femme qui le remplaçait pour la traversé du lac des premières années. »

HP-« Qu'est-ce que sais que ses chevaux qui tirent la diligence? »

Ron regarda les diligence puis se retourna vers son ami.

RW-« Quels chevaux? Il n'y a rien qui tire les diligences. »

HP-« Ben oui regarde comme il faut. »

Shantzy qui avait entendu la conversation des deux amis vint se placer près deux et dit :

SW-« Ce sont des sombrals, Harry. Il n'y a pas tout le monde qui peut les voir.»

Hermione s'ajouta à la conversation.

HG-« Seulement quelqu'un qui a vu la mort peu voir ces êtres étranges. À quoi ressemble-t-il? »

Shantzy vu l'air étrange d'Harry après ce que la préfète venait de lui révéler et s'empressa de répondre pour pas que le jeune homme est à le faire.

SW-« Ils sont noirs. Leur pelage est assez étrange, comme de l'écaille de serpent, et très luisant. Ils ont de très grandes ailes. Ils sont magnifiques mais toute personne les voyant aimeras probablement mieux jamais ne les voir. »

Shantzy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna entrèrent dans une diligence. Une fois arrivé au château, Shantzy quitta les autres pour rejoindre les premières année pour la répartition. Son grand-père ne l'avait pas obligé a traversé le lac et même si ça aurait été le cas, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

Elle entra à la suite des autres nouveaux et tous les regards se portèrent vers elle. Faut dire que bien qu'elle ne soit pas grande, elle ressortait quand même dans un groupe d'élèves de 11 ans et que ses vêtements ne passa pas inaperçu dans une école où l'uniforme était en vigueur.

McGonagall plaça le choixpeau magique sur un tabouret puis se recula d'un pas pour laisser se dernier entamer sa chanson.

Aux temps ancien lorsque j'étais tout neuf Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf 

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

_« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons! »_

_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Griffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffl.e_

_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer?_

_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

_Vous racontez la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,_

_Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_

_À ceux qui ont l'intelligences sûre »,_

_Griffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,_

_Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité_

_Tous mes élèves sont à égalité. »_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_

_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_

_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

_Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon_

_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

_Chez les sorciers de son académie_

_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_

_Allaient tous chez le hardi Griffondor._

_La bonn' Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient_

_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait._

_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis._

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de nos peurs de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

_Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis_

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ._

_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_

_Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_

_Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

_Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long_

_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter_

_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

_La répartition maintenant commence._

La salle éclata en applaudissements et McGonagall due demander le silence pour pouvoir commencer la répartition. Après avoir répartit tous les premières année, le professeur McGonagall appela :

MM-« Shantzy Wolfe. »

La jeune femme s'avança vers son professeur.

MM-« Miss Wolfe, vous auriez pu revêtir votre uniforme. »

SW-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de porter ces affreux vêtements, si vous vouliez que je mette un uniforme c'était à vous d'en choisir un qui soit plus beau. Je n'ai pas l'intention de porter ses jupes grises vous n'avez qu'a me trouver des pantalons noirs. » Dit-elle de ton résolu.

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à rire.

MM-« Miss Wolfe, faites attention à ce que vous dites et vous porterez cet uniforme. »

SW-« Bien, voulez-vous que je l'enfile ici tout de suite. » Dit-elle sérieusement tout en enlevant sa robe de sorcière qu'elle avait mis par-dessus ses vêtements sans la boutonné.

Elle était entrain de déboutonné sa chemise, elle aussi noire, quand le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole :

AD-« Bien Miss Wolfe, je vois que notre uniforme ne vous plais pas, nous en reparlerons plus tard, je crois que pour l'instant vos vêtements sont très bien là où ils sont alors vous pouvez rester habiller. »

SW-« Bien, Monsieur le Directeur. » Dit-elle en lançant un grand sourire à son grand-père qui résigné hocha la tête en souriant.

Il savait bien que sa petite fille ferait tout pour ne pas passer inaperçu et qu'elle ferait aussi ce que bon lui semble. En autant qu'elle ne déroge pas à sa mission. Les professeurs gagneront leurs salaires avec elle dans leurs cours, surtout que personne n'était au courant de sa véritable identité et de la raison de sa venue à Poudlard.

MM-« Veuillez enfiler le choixpeau maintenant, Miss Wolfe. »

Pendant un long moment le choixpeau réfléchit : « _Tu irais très bien à Serpentard, tu as toute les qualités appartenant à cette maison mais tu possèdes aussi le courage de Griffondor et le savoir de Serdaigle, hum… c'est un choix difficile, très difficile. »_

La jeune fille pensa très fort pour que le choixpeau puisse bien comprendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire : _« Si tu m'envoie ailleurs qu'à Griffondor tu risque de le regretter et moi à ta place je ne prendrais pas ce risque, tu es assez rapiécer comme ça. Ça me ferait vraiment beaucoup de peine d'avoir à te couper en petits morceaux. »_

Le choixpeau parut hésiter puis cria haut et fort : « Alors se sera Griffondor. »

La table des Griffondor se leva pour accueillir la nouvelle venue tandis qu'aux autres tables les garçons semblaient être déçu tandis que les filles eux semblaient tous très contentes. Shantzy ne passait jamais inaperçu, elle adorait avoir du fun et elle dégageait un petit quelque chose qui ne laissait pas les garçons indifférents. La jeune femme se dirigea vers les Griffondor qu'elle connaissait déjà puis s'assis à coté d'Hermione avant d'être envahie par deux tornades rousses.

FW-« Salut, lui c'est George » Dit-il en pointant le garçon à coté de lui. « et moi Fred. C'était génial ce que tu as fait tantôt. Très peu de gens tienne tête à McGonagall. »

GEW-« Peut-être qu'on pourra faire une couple de coup ensemble durant l'année. »

SW-« Sûrement. Moi si c'est pour s'amuser, je suis tout le temps partante. »

HG-« Tu ne devrais peut-être pas écouter tous ce qu'ils te disent Shantzy, disons que les jumeaux ont le don de trouver de mauvais plan. »

FW-« Hermione ne soit dont pas aussi pessimiste. Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà fait surprendre? »

HG-« Non mais tout le monde sait que c'est vous. »

SW-« L'important Hermione c'est de savoir s'amuser sans se faire prendre alors je ne vois pas le problème. »

La discussion coupa là-dessus puisque Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître le banquet. Après que tous les convives aient mangé à leur faim. Le directeur reprit la parole :

AD-« Il est maintenant l'heure d'avoir une discussion un peu plus sérieuse. Tout d'abord, tout le monde doit se rappeler que la forêt interdite reste interdite et qu'il est strictement défendu d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. Pour les autres règlements, ils sont tous affichés sur la porte du bureau de Rusard. Nous aurons aussi cette année, deux nouveaux professeurs. Le professeur Gobe-Blanche revient cette année parmi nous pour assumer les cours de soins aux créatures. Il me fait également plaisir d'accueillir le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal. »

Il y eu quelques applaudissements mais à la table des Griffondor tout le monde était consterné pas l'absence d'Hagrid en particulier le trio d'or.

AD-« Pour ce qui est du Quidditch les essais auront lieu à différente date selon la maison à laquelle vous appartenez… »

Le directeur ne pu continuer son discourt puisqu'un « Hum-Hum » retentissant surgit de derrière lui. Il se retourna vers la table des professeurs pour voir que le professeur Ombrage était débout et demandait la parole ou plutôt s'appropriait un temps de parole.

Elle remercia d'abord le directeur pour ses paroles de bienvenue puis fit un discours des plus ennuyeux comme quoi plusieurs choses devraient changer dans l'école et comme quoi ils allaient changés. Après un certain moment, Shantzy en ayant plus qu'assez de ses balivernes se leva et fit :

SW-« HUM! HUM! »

À la table des Griffondor, tout ceux étant assis près d'elle ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Comme la petite femme professeur ne semblait pas avoir compris, Shantzy répéta son geste.

SW-« HUM! HUM! » Dit-elle plus fort pour être sur que tout le monde comprenne.

La table des professeurs en entier se tourna vers elle ainsi que tous les élèves. Plusieurs affichaient un sourire même parmi les professeurs en particulier Dumbledore qui reconnaissait bien là sa petite fille.

DO-« Miss Wolfe, c'est ça?"

SW-"Exactement, je vois que vous écoutiez durant la répartion."

DO-« N'avez-vous jamais appris à ne pas interrompe une sorcière plus élevé que vous dans la société? »

SW-« Et vous professeur Ombrage, n'avez-vous jamais appris à ne pas interrompe le plus grand mage blanc quand celui-ci parle et que son discours est de loin plus intéressant que le vôtre. »

DO-« MISS WOLFE… » Cria-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par Dumbledore.

AD-« Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Professeur Ombrage aviez-vous autres choses à ajouter à votre fabuleux discours. »

DO-« Non, je crois que c'était tout. »

À la table des Griffondor, tout le monde riait et plusieurs élèves de différentes maisons faisaient pareils. Shantzy venait de se mettre un professeur à dos mais plusieurs élèves sur son bord.

AD-« Bien, maintenant les préfets si vous voulez bien accompagné vos camarades vers vos maisons. Alors bonne nuit. »

Tous les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à partir en suivant leur préfet.

AD-« Miss Wolfe, si vous voulez bien attendre, j'aimerais vous parler. »

La jeune femme se rendit près de son directeur.

AD-« Miss Wolfe, j'ai repensé à votre problème d'uniforme et vous pouvez garder un pantalon noir propre mais je vous demanderais de mettre le haut de l'uniforme et de bien vouloir attaché vos robes de sorciers par-dessus. »

SW-« Bien monsieur le Directeur. »

Il regarda autour de lui et comme la Grande Salle était vide, il pu reprendre.

AD-« J'aimerais aussi que tu fasses attention à ce que tu fais. C'est pas très prudent le jeu au quel tu joues. » Dit-il sur un ton un peu plus familier.

SW-« Je verrai. Tu voulais que je me lie d'amitié avec Harry et c'est chose faites et il n'y avait pas de meilleur solution que celle-ci. »

AD-« Oui et je vois qu'il n'y a pas qu'avec monsieur Potter que tu t'es lié d'amitié. Les jumeaux Weasley semblent bien t'apprécier eux-aussi. »

SW-« Oui, ils sont corrects, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année. »

AD-« Ça, je n'en doute pas Shantzy. Va rejoindre ton dortoir maintenant. »

SW-« Bien monsieur le Directeur. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de quitter la Grande Salle à grande enjambé.

Près des escaliers qui montaient vers la tour des Griffondor, Shantzy rencontra un petit griffon qui semblait l'attendre.

SW-« Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

HP-« Je t'attendais je me suis dit que comme tu connaissais pas le chemin pour aller à la tour, ça te prendrais un guide. »

SW-« Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. »

Ils montèrent en silence à la salle commune. Ils rejoignirent Ron et Hermione qui discutaient près du feu.

HG-« En tout cas c'était très instructif ce que le professeur Ombrage a dit. »

RW-« Tu veux dire que tu as aimé son discours. »

HG-« J'ai pas dit que j'avais aimé, j'ai juste dit que c'était très instructif. »

RW-« Et où est la différence? »

Shantzy qui arrivait près d'eux avec Harry ne pu s'empêcher de répondre.

SW-« Si tu avais écouté, tu aurais compris que le ministère à l'intention de se mêler des affaires de Poudlard cette année. »

HG-« Enfin, quelqu'un qui comprends. »

Les quatre élèves discutèrent un moment avant de regagner leur dortoir respectif.

* * *

Tous les personnages appartienne à J.K. Rowling ainsi que la chanson du choixpeau, j'avais pas le goût de commencer à écrire une chanson et comme c'est du tome 5 que je parle bien j'ai conservé la chanson de se tome là. Alors laissé moi des reviews pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas. PLEIN DE REVIEWS LOL. 


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Shantzy se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondors avant de descendre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

SW-« Ça ne va pas Harry, tu as l'air… bizarre. »

RW-« C'est Seamus, il croit ce que les journaux disent au sujet d'Harry et de Dumbledore. »

HG-« Ah! Tout comme Lavande. Quoique peut-être que ce matin… »

HP-« Encore un autre. Tout le monde me prend pour un menteur. Pourquoi tu parles de ce matin? »

La préfète regarda Shantzy, qui elle affichait déjà un grand sourire, puis se mit à rire.

HG-« Disons que Shantzy a été très persuasive hier soir dans le dortoir. » Dit-elle. Je n'approuve bien sur pas ce qui c'est passé mais peut-être que j'avais le dos tourné au mauvais moment.» Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

HP-« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » Demanda Harry à la nouvelle.

SW-« Pas grand chose à vrai dire. Je lui ai peut-être laissé supposer que si elle ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort et qu'elle traitait Dumbledore de vieux fou peut-être que ce dernier ne viendrait pas la défendre pendant son sommeil quand Voldemort l'attaquerait. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle n'a pas passé une bonne nuit, on l'a entendu crier pas mal tout le temps. Étrange pourtant la nuit était magnifique pour dormir. » Dit-elle de ton malicieux.

RW-« On va mangé maintenant, moi j'ai faim. »

Ginny qui passait par là dit :

GW-« Tu as tout le temps fin, Ronald. »

Ginny alla retrouver ses amis tandis que les quatre regagnèrent la Grande Salle.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, McGonagall distribua les emplois du temps. Ron grogna évidemment contre leur horaire. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient histoire de la magie, double cour de Potions, divination et double cour de DFCM. Ron était entrain de regretter que ses frères n'est pas fini de mettre au point les boîtes à Flemme, quand ceux-ci arrivèrent.

FW-« Qui a parlé de boîte à Flemme, pas le gentil préfet. » Dit Fred.

GEW-« Ce n'est pas très bien Frérot. » Ajouta George.

RW-« Non mais vous avez vu nos horaires, ça n'a pas de sens. » Dit Ron grincheux.

Ses frères approuvèrent immédiatement. Hermione approcha des jumeaux et leur mit un papier sous le nez. C'était l'offre d'emploi qu'ils avaient affichés le matin même pour trouver des cobayes pour leur expérience.

HG-« Il n'est pas question que vous recrutiez du monde pour tester vos cochonneries. »

FW-« Mais Hermione, ce ne sont pas des cochonneries mais des expériences. »

HG-« Qu'importe vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. »

SW-« Pourquoi pas Hermione ce sera juste drôle. Il faut rire dans la vie, tu sais, et j'ai l'impression que tu ne ris pas assez, je me chargerai de ça cette année. » Dit la nouvelle.

HG-« Non Shantzy c'est pas une question d'avoir du fun, ça peut être dangereux et en tant que préfète je dois empêcher ça de se produire. »

Devant l'air déterminé de la jeune préfète, les deux garçons laissèrent faire l'échange verbal et firent mine d'accepter bien qu'ils n'en feraient rien.

Les quatre élèves de cinquième année se dirigèrent vers le premier cour. Un premier cour qui fut très ennuyant vu la monotonie du discours de leur professeur. Après ce cour, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les cachots pour le cour de potions.

Rogue fit d'abord un discours pour annoncer que cette année il y aurait les B.U.S.E. et que comme très peu d'entre eux auraient la note requit pour accéder aux critères qu'il avait fixé, la plupart d'entre eux du moins ceux que Rogue aimait le moins (Harry, Neville, Ron, etc.), en étaient à leur dernière année pour les potions. Il inscrivit ensuite, d'un coup de baguette, une potion au tableau et ordonna aux élèves de la faire. Shantzy était très doué pour les potions et elle adorait cette matière. Au milieu du cour, n'en pouvant plus de la chaleur que dégageait son chaudron, Shantzy retira sa robe de sorcier, de toute façon de où elle était au fond de la classe personne ne remarquerait. Elle continua sa potion, comme indiqué au tableau et n'eu aucune difficulté à la finir. Après tout, elle avait déjà passé ses B.U.S.E., donc déjà fait cette potion. Dix minutes avant la fin du cour, le professeur annonça qu'une légère vapeur argenté devrait maintenant s'élever de leur potions. Shantzy regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que chez les Griffondors, peu avait l'air d'avoir réussi leur potion. Elle savait que la sienne était parfaite et à voir le chaudron d'Hermione la sienne aussi semblait parfaite. Rogue fit le tour des allées pour vérifier les potions, ainsi que pour retirer des points aux Griffondors remarqua la nouvelle. Quand il arriva près d'elle, il ne pu dire aucun commentaire sur sa potion mais il n'en resterait pas là, foi de Rogue. Son sport favori était après tout de retirer le plus de points possible à Griffondor et en particulier à ce trio composé de Potter, Weasley et Granger et la nouvelle semblait être un peu trop près de ces derniers.

SR-« Miss Wolfe, vous avez peut-être réussi à convaincre le directeur avec vos futiles explications hier au sujet de votre habillement mais je vous prierais de bien vouloir garder vos robes dans mes cours. » Dit-il froidement.

Avant que Rogue puisse ajouter quoique ce soit en particulier sur le retrait de point à sa maison la jeune femme dit :

SW-« Que voulez Professeur, on ne peut pas tous être aussi froid que vous et comme vous pouvez le constatez j'avais chaud. » Dit-elle tout aussi froidement.

SW-« Alors si la vu de se tableau… » Ajouta-t-elle en se désignant. « vous déplait, vous n'avez qu'a regarder ailleurs. »

SR-« Rester polie avec vos supérieurs Miss Wolfe. »

SW-« Ou quoi? Vous allez me retirer des points peut-être. Vous savez ce que vous pouvez en faire de vos points, j'en ai rien à foutre moi. Et supérieur, franchement laissez moi rire, est-ce vraiment de vous que vous parliez. »

SR-« 10 points de moins pour Griffondor et vous aurez une retenue avec moi Miss Wolfe. Ce soir, 8h. »

Il regarda l'ensemble de sa classe pour empêcher quiconque de rire des propos de la jeune femme et ajouta :

SR-« J'espère que vos petites mains ne sont pas trop fragiles, ça s'abîme vite sur des chaudrons. » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

SR-« Maintenant apporter moi vos échantillons et DEHORS, le cour est fini. »

Tous s'exécutèrent sauf Harry, a qui Rogue avait retirer sa potion disant que ça ne valait rien.

Les quatre jeune allèrent manger tout en parlant.

HP-« Tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée d'avoir une retenue juste pour ta robe, Shantzy. Tu vas en baver ce soir pour vrai. Rogue s'est l'enfer quand il si met. »

HG-« En plus, je comprends pas pourquoi tu as agi de la sorte, ta potion était parfaite, non? »

RW-« N'empêche que c'était marrant de voir la tête, de ce bâtard, vous ne trouvez pas. »

HG-« RON. »

SW-« Faites vous en pas pour moi, c'est vraiment pas grave et je suis sur que je vais bien me marrer ce soir, alors… »

Après déjeuner, le cour de divination fut tout aussi endormant que celui d'histoire de la magie. Shantzy dormit une bonne partie du cour n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi du au cri de Lavande, donc elle ne pu vraiment s'attirer du trouble avec Trelawney.

Le cour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal arriva finalement. Pas doute, Ombrage devait se souvenir de sa petite discussion avec Shantzy. Le cour serait intéressant. La professeur expliqua donc que cette année, ils verraient que de la théorie. Pas de baguettes dans cette classe avait-elle dit, après leur avoir fait ranger celle-ci. Elle n'apprécierait certainement pas le trio d'or et leur nouvelle amie cette année. Hermione débattit un long moment au début du cour avec elle, sur ces objectifs d'apprentissage. Et le reste des compères ainsi que quelques autres élèves se mêlèrent rapidement de la conversation. Le discussion vira sur un autre ton lorsque le professeur Ombrage dit que personne ne s'attaquerait eux et qu'elle rajouta de tout façon qui s'attaquerait à des enfants.

HP-« Mmm… probablement Lord Voldemort. » Dit-il tout en faisant semblant de chercher une réponse.

La plupart des élèves sursautèrent quand ils entendirent ce nom. Ombrage retira rapidement 10 points à Griffondor pour ce qu'Harry avait dit.

DO-« Maintenant mettons les choses au clair. On vous a dit qu'un certain mage noir était de retour et c'est faux, il ne peut pas être de retour puisqu'il est mort. » Dit-elle.

HP-« Il n'est pas mort et il ne l'a jamais été. »Dit Harry en colère.

DO-« Monsieur Potter si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre d'autres points à votre maison vous êtes mieux d'arrêter avec tous ses mensonges. » Dit-elle en devenant rouge de colère.

Shantzy se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

SW-« HUM! HUM! » Fit-elle en riant.

SW-« Monsieur Potter, vous ne semblez pas comprendre que le ministère et moi-même n'apprécions guère que vous disiez tout ces choses sur celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Voyez comme je ne connais que la théorie à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai très peur de lui, je dirais même très, très peur et je préférerais pouvoir oublier sa présence parmi nous. » Dit-elle en imitant leur professeur. Imitation excellente d'ailleurs.

Harry embarqua dans le jeu et dit :

HP-« Je vous défendrai professeur. » Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Shantzy.

Cette dernière lui rendit son clin d'œil et dit :

SW-« AH! Mon preux chevalier vous êtes tellement bon. »

Toute la classe éclata de rire, ce qui fit encore plus enragée Ombrage.

DO-« Vous aurez tous les deux une retenue. Est-ce bien clair, Mr Potter et Miss Wolfe. » Dit-elle en souriant bêtement. « Demain soir, 8h dans mon bureau. Et pour les autres, je vous répète que tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge, aucun mage noir rode près de vous. »

SW-« AH! Chouette! Une autre retenue, je dois dire que je commence à les collectionner en cette première journée. Quelqu'un me bat? »

Shantzy afficha un grand sourire.

DO-« Miss Wolfe, à votre place je ne m'en venterais pas trop. »

SW-« Et pourquoi ça professeur? Pour avoir dit la vérité? Pour avoir dit que Voldemort était revenue et que c'est bel et bien vrai? C'est pas de ma faute à moi si Monsieur le ministre et le chien de poche que vous êtes, avez peur de Voldemort. »

DO-« Suffit. »

HP-« Hum. Hum. La vérité semble choqué. »

DO-« J'ai dit suffit. Aucun sorcier maléfique est présent dans le coin ici, alors arrêtez. »

HP-« Et comment vous expliquez la mort de Cédric Diggory? »

SW-« Voyons Mr Potter ce n'est que simple et futile incident. Voyez Mr Diggory jetait un sortilège mortelle à un charmante petite grenouille quand celui-ci s'est enfargé dans ses cordons et que malencontreusement sa baguette s'est dirigé vers lui au lieu de la grenouille. » Dit-elle très sérieusement en imitant toujours Ombrage.

HP-« Ah! Je vois professeur j'ai du prendre la grenouille pour un serpent et le serpent pour un homme aux yeux rouges. Et lorsque Cédric est tombé j'ai du pensé que la grenouille lui avait jeté un _Avada Kedavra_ alors que c'était lui qui avait parlé et qu'au même moment il est tombé à cause de ses cordons. »

SW-« Maudit souliers détachés. C'est bien la pire des choses. Professeur Ombrage, vous êtes bien le meilleur professeur que j'ai jamais. Merci pour tous ses éclaircissements. » Dit-elle de ton moqueur.

DO-« Vous deux ici et tout de suite. » Dit-elle en montrant le devant de son bureau.

Elle prit un parchemin sur lequel elle inscrit quelque chose sans que les deux comparses puissent le voir. Elle scella le parchemin et le remit à Shantzy.

DO-« Allez remettre ça au professeur McGonagall. »

SW-« Bien professeur. »

Elle fit une révérence aux élèves qui continuaient de rire.

SW-« Vous êtes un public formidable. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Bonne fin de cour. »

Elle ramassa ses choses et sortit. Harry fit la même chose mais en sortant il claqua la porte. Les deux amis s'amusaient et riaient en se rendant au bureau de McGonagall, ce qui alerta la directrice des Griffondors bien avant leur arrivée à son bureau.

MM-« Que faites-vous là? Vous n'êtes pas en cour? » Dit-elle faché.

SW-« Eh bien! On y était! Mais on y es plus! » Dit-elle joyeusement ce qui fit rire son confrère.

MM-« Miss Wolfe, vous ne trouvez pas que vous en avez assez fait hier soir et ce matin au cour de Potions. Alors soyez donc un peu plus sérieuse. »

SW-« Bien Professeur McGonagall. » Dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. « Le professeur Ombrage, nous a dit de vous remettre ça. »

La professeur jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin et fit entrer les deux jeunes gens dans son bureau. Elle les regarda avec des yeux un peu trop malicieux pour quelqu'un qui avait des réprimandes à leur faire.

MM-« Est-ce que c'est vrai? »

HP-« De quoi qui est vrai? »

MM-« Que Miss Wolfe a imitée le professeur Ombrage et qu'elle s'est ouvertement moquée d'elle et que vous Mr Potter vous avez embarqué dans ce jeu tout en affirmant le retour de Vous-savez-qui? »

SW-« Bien, c'est pas mal ça qui c'est passé mais j'avoue que sans le contexte ça à l'air pire que ce l'ai en réalité. »

MM-« Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez ridiculisé devant une classe remplie d'élève en plus de l'insulter et de la traiter de menteuse. »

HP-« Eh… oui, professeur mais comme Shantzy l'a dit ça à l'air pire que ça l'ai. »

MM-« Bon je crois qui faut que je vous explique quelques petites choses. Vous savez pour qui travail Dolorès Ombrage? »

« Pour le ministère. » Répondirent spontanément les deux amis.

Parce que oui maintenant on pouvait bien le dire, ils étaient devenus amis.

HP-« Et alors? »

SW-« Tu ne comprends pas Harry? Ce que le professeur McGonagall essaie de nous expliquer c'est que Ombrage réfère directement au ministre pas à Dumbledore. Donc tout ce que nous ferons, le ministère le saura et en particulier dans ton cas. Et qu'est-ce qui serait mieux pour le ministre que de pouvoir te retirer de Poudlard? Rien je crois. Il se servirait de ça pour discréditer tout ce que tu as dit au sujet de Voldemort. »

MM-« Bien enfin quelqu'un qui comprend et rapidement à part ça. »

MM-« Peut-être devrais-je ajouter des points à ma maison… eh.. je veux dire votre maison pour cette bonne réponse. » Ajouta-t-elle en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère un peu.

MM-« Bon je vois que dans sa lettre le professeur Ombrage vous a donné des retenues pour chaque soirs de la semaine à partir de demain. »

SW-« Quoi? » Dit-elle en colère. « Elle nous a seulement mentionné celle de demain. »

HP-« Professeur, vous ne pourriez pas… »

MM-« Non Potter, je ne peux pas. » L'interrompit-elle.

MM-« Et vous irez à toutes ses retenues. Essayez de mieux vous comporter avec elle maintenant. »

HP-« Mais… »

MM-« Il n'y a pas de mais… Potter. Vous avez entendu son discours, hier soir? »

SW-« Comment n'aurait-on pu ne pas entendre son discours. C'était d'un ennui… mortel. »

HP-« Oui j'ai entendu. Elle dit quelque chose dans le genre que les progrès étaient interdits… »

SW-« Enfin, on sait très bien que le ministère va essayer d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard. »

MM-« Bien au moins, je vois que vous écoutez Miss Granger. »

HP-« Au fait c'est plutôt Shantzy qui me l'a dit. »

SW-« Oui mais Hermione avait déjà mit le sujet sur la table, c'était pas très compliqué à comprendre. »

MM-« Bien. Maintenant vous pouvez sortir. »Dit Minerva d'un ton un peu moins sec que lors de leur arrivée. « Et Miss Wolfe, n'oubliez pas votre retenue avec Severus ce soir. On dirais vraiment que vous semblez apprécier les retenues d'ailleurs Miss Wolfe, si je compte les 4 Ombrage, ça fait 5 en une journée de cour et la première en plus. »

SW-« Vous croyez que c'est un record professeur? »

McGonagall eu un léger rire et dit :

MM-« Maintenant sortez et faites attention à ce que vous faites. »

* * *

Merci pour les reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'espère avoir encore plus de reviews pour celui-ci. 


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour les reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le soir au dîner, tout le monde parlait de l'altercation entre Shantzy, Harry et Ombrage. Tout le monde semblait espérer que le jeune homme finirait par raconter ce qui c'était réellement passé l'année précédente lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Ils se disaient tous qu'en parlant dans son dos tout en le laissant entendre ce qu'ils disaient, il finirait par craquer et parler. Harry craqua mais il ne parla pas. Ses amis le conduisirent à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, Harry n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Shantzy retint Hermione et elles laissèrent Ron conduire Harry à la salle commune des Griffondors. La nouvelle regarda à la table des professeurs. Ils étaient tous présents. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose pour défendre son nouvel ami, mais quoi? Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de trop grand risque, pas avec Ombrage dans les parages. Shantzy s'approcha d'un des tables les plus proches de où elle se trouvait et y fit disparaîtres les plaits. Hermione s'approcha d'elle.

HG-« Que vas-tu faire Shantzy? » Demanda la préfete.

SW-« Je ne le sais pas encore, on verra bien. »

La nouvelle grimpa sur la table et toute la salle se tourna vers elle. Elle prit un ton cynique et dit :

SW-« Moi qui croyait être venu dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde, je crois que je me suis trompée. Je croyais que c'était des étudiants qui étudiaient ici pas des détraqueurs. Ces êtres immondes qui se nourrissent des pires souvenirs des gens, peut-être devrais-je faire comme vous et me nourrir de vos pires souvenirs. »

Elle s'avança sur la table et s'arrêta devant une jeune fille qui n'arrêtait pas de rire et de se moquer de Harry. À côté d'elle, un jeune homme blond et en face d'eux, deux grosses brutes. Shantzy regarda les uniformes. Serpentard. Elle fit un léger geste de la main que personne ne remarqua sauf probablement son grand-père et elle fit plusieurs tours rapides sur elle-même. Quand elle s'arrêta devant la jeune femme, Pansy, son apparence était celle d'un détraqueur. Elle se pencha sur et se servi de légilimancie pour extraire le pire souvenir de la Serpentard. Ombrage qui voyait que personne ne réagissait et que la jeune fille était terrorisé, cria :

DO-« ÇA SUFFIT MISS WOLFE! »

Shantzy regagna son apparence et lança un regard meurtrier à la personne qui l'avait interrompu. Elle se retourna alors vers le reste des étudiants.

SW-« Vous semblez tous avoir entendu parler de ma performance en cour de DCFM peut-être voudriez-vous une nouvelle représentation mais avec le pire souvenir de cette charmante jeune fille à la place. » Dit-elle en désignant Pansy.

SW-« Alors voyons voir. Ah oui! » Dit-elle, puis elle ajouta en imitant la jeune Serpentard : « Mon Drakychounet où est-ce que tu t'en vas? Attends-moi je vais y aller avec toi. »

SW-« Pansy fiche moi la paix, j'ai mieux à faire que de traîner un petit chien de poche et arrête de me donner tous ses surnoms stupides. » Dit-elle cette fois-ci d'une voix plus masculine.

La Grande Salle éclata de rire et la Serpentard devint rouge de colère et probablement de honte aussi.

SW-« Alors Parkinson, on continue? T'aimes ça révéler tes pires souvenirs devant tout le monde. »

DO-« Dumbledore faites quelque chose. » Dit la petite femme.

SW-« Pourquoi professeur Ombrage? Auriez-vous peur de moi aussi? » Dit-elle en la fixant d'un regard mauvais. « Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous ferai rien de mal et j'arrêterai même ma représentation ici. Du moins pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle se tourna vers les étudiants et dit :

SW-« Alors si vous voulez garder vos pires souvenirs pour vous peut-être devriez-vous laisser Mr Potter tranquille avec les siens. Sur ce, je vous tire ma révérence, bonne fin de repas. »

Elle fit une courbette et se dirigea vers la jeune préfète de Griffondor.

AD-« Miss Wolfe, je vous vous voir un instant et je retire 10 points à Griffondor pour votre spectacle même si selon moi se fut un très bon divertissement. Que voulez-vous j'adore les pièces de théâtre mais comme le stipule le règlement de l'école vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans cette salle. »

SW-« Bien monsieur le directeur. Mon avertissement en valait largement les 10 points perdus. » Dit-elle en affichant un sourire en coin.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers son directeur et celui-ci l'entraîna dans une pièce adjacente.

AD-« Shantzy, fait attention à ce que tu fais, je ne pourrai pas toujours être aussi compréhensif. Ombrage n'apprécierait pas et il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle te fasse retirer de l'école par le ministère. »

SW-« Bien grand-père. »

AD-« Va maintenant et tâche d'être sage. »

SW-« Oui ok. Bonne fin de soirée. »

Shantzy alla rejoindre Hermione qui l'attendait près des portes de la Grande Salle.

HG-« Dumbledore n'a pas été trop sévère? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant le sourire qu'affichait son amie.

SW-« Non, seulement les 10 points et ça en valait le coût, non? » Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

HG-« J'avoue que juste pour voir la face à Parkinson ça en valait la peine. Tu devrais faire attention par exemple, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle est vraiment apprécier de se faire humilier devant tout le monde. Avec Malefoy et ses deux garde du corps, elle pourrait bien essayer de d'en prendre à toi. »

SW-« Fait toi en pas pour moi. »

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent à la tour des Griffondor et arrivé-là, Hermione raconta ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande Salle aux deux garçons après que ceux-ci soit parti. Lorsque George et Fred arrivèrent, ils en rajoutèrent à leur tour et riaient des exploits de la jeune fille. Il était presque l'heure de la retenue de Rogue lorsque la préfète et les jumeaux eurent fini de raconter leur histoire.

HG-« Ta retenue, Shantzy. » Dit-elle après avoir regarder l'heure.

SW-« Oui, j'y vais. Souhaitez moi bonne chance. » Dit-elle en riant. « Je m'en vais au bûcher. » Ajouta-t-elle en prenant la démarche de quelqu'un qui marchait vers sa mort.

Elle quitta la salle commune sous les rires des adolescents. Elle arriva juste à l'heure pour sa retenue.

SR-« Je vois que malgré votre insolence vous êtes ponctuelle, Miss Wolfe. Suivez-moi. » Dit le Maître des Potions sarcastiquement.

Il l'entraîna dans une salle adjacente où des chaudrons étaient empilés.

SR-« Vous me nettoierez tous ses chaudrons et ça sans magie. Votre baguette, je vous pris. » Dit-il en tendant la main.

SW-« Vous êtes fou. Avez-vous vu le nombre de chaudrons? J'en ai pour tout le restant de la soirée et peut-être une partie de la nuit. »

Le Maître des cachots eut un sourire mauvais et dit :

SR-« Alors vous feriez peut-être mieux de commencer tout de suite Miss Wolfe. »

Elle donna sa baguette à son professeur et se mit au travail. Quand son professeur fut parti, elle se dit à elle-même :

SW-« C'est un fou s'il pense que je vais tout nettoyer sans magie. »

Elle prit un chaudron, murmura un sort et le chaudron fut propre. Elle aurait pu utiliser sa deuxième baguette mais une baguette laissait des traces tandis que la magie sans baguette était assez dur à détecter et de tout façon qui penserait qu'une jeune fille de cinquième année pouvait l'utiliser. Le travail fut vite expédier mais elle ne pouvait pas avertir son professeur immédiatement sinon il se poserait des questions. Elle décida de faire un somme pour rattraper le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu la nuit précédente. C'est d'ailleurs endormie que son professeur là trouva quelques heures plus tard. Il la réveilla brusquement.

SR-« Voilà votre baguette. Vous pouvez partir, Miss Wolfe. »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et regagna son dortoir.

Le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle, plus personne ne parlait d'Harry. Personne avait envie de dévoiler ses secrets et personne voulait voir jusqu'où la nouvelle était prête à aller pour qu'on arrête de déranger son ami.

Ce jour-là, les quatre amis avaient double cour de Métamorphose, un heure de libre pour les garçons et Shantzy avant le déjeuner tandis qu'Hermione occupait cet heure dans un cour d'Étude des Runes. Après avoir mangé, ils avaient un double cour de Sortilège puis un cour de SCM.

Shantzy tout comme Hermione récolta plusieurs points pour sa maison, en donnant la bonne réponse aux questions posés. Les professeurs qu'elle avait aujourd'hui semblait tous l'apprécier. McGonagall la trouvait un peu trop spontané, n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle fasse perdre des points à sa maison ni qu'elle défit l'autorité mais le professeur s'en formalisa peut puisque c'était une élève de sa maison. Elle n'était quand même pas pour lui retirer des points. Flitwic, lui la trouvait charmante et drôle et comme ce n'était pas à sa maison qu'elle faisait perdre des points, il l'aimait bien. En plus ses connaissances en Sortilège étaient excellente. Le professeur Gobe-Planche qui remplaçait Hagrid, appréciait les questions et la soif de savoir de la jeune femme. Les cours passèrent rapidement puis 20h arriva tout aussi rapidement.

Harry et Shantzy se rendirent dans le bureau du professeur Ombrage.

DO-« Bien vous allez me copier des lignes. »

Les deux amis commencèrent à sortir leur plume et parchemin.

DO-« Ah non! Vous n'aurez pas besoin de ses plus. Vous utiliserez mes plumes personnelles. » Dit-elle avec un étrange sourire.

Elle leurs tendit chacun une plume. Elles étaient longues et noires avec la pointes très affilées. Shantzy connaissait ses plumes, elles avaient été interdite par le ministère. Shantzy ne se ferait certainement pas aussi facilement avoir. Lorsqu'elle prit la plume des mains d'Ombrage, elle lança un sort informulé.

DO-« Installez-vous. Mr Potter vous me copierez la phrase suivante : _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge._ Et vous Miss Wolfe :_ Je dois respecter mon professeur._ »

Ils s'installèrent tout deux un à côté de l'autre.

HP-« Euh! Vous ne nous avez pas donner d'encre, professeur. »

DO-« Vous n'en aurez pas de besoin. »

Shantzy se retourna vers Harry et lui murmura afin qu'Ombrage ne puisse entendre :

SW-« Pèse le moins fort possible sur ta plume et prends ton temps entre chaque phrase. »

Harry commença à écrire et une grimace de douleur se peignit sur son visage. Dolorès Ombrage semblait ravie et elle affichait un grand sourire mais lorsque Shantzy commença à son tour à écrire son sourire se changea rapidement en grimace. La jeune femme avait réussi à changer le fonctionnement de la plume et à faire en sorte que ce soit le sang d'Ombrage qui permette d'écrire. Les lettres s'inscrirait beaucoup plus tard sur sa chair, le lendemain matin, le professeur de DCFM aurait sûrement la phrase _Je dois respecter mon professeur_ écrit sur le dos de sa main. Harry regardait Shantzy incrédule, celle-ci appuyait fortement sur sa plume et devait avoir écrit la phrase dix fois pendant que lui l'avait écrit seulement quatre fois. Après un heure de torture le professeur mit fin à la retenue.

DO-« Rapportez moi vos copies. »

Harry lui tendit d'abord la sienne.

DO-« Votre main, Mr Potter. »

Le professeur regarda la main du jeune homme, satisfaite. Shantzy lui rendit aussi sa copie, il y avait deux pages de plus qu'Harry.

DO-« Votre main? »

La jeune femme lui montra sa main et rien n'y apparaissait. Le visage d'Ombrage devint furieux. Shantzy pour sa part afficha un sourire innocent.

SW-« Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant, professeur? »

DO-« Oui mais vous reviendrez demain à la même heure. »

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau, Harry demanda :

HP-« Comment se fait-il que ta main ne soit pas marqué? »

SW-« Tu regarderas la main d'Ombrage demain. J'ai disons légèrement modifier sa plume. Désolée de ne pas avoir fait la même chose avec la tienne mais je ne voulais pas t'attirer plus d'ennui. La retenue de demain risque d'être bien plus longue, je crois pas qu'elle est apprécié énormément le changement que j'ai fait subir à sa plume. J'image que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la retenue d'aujourd'hui n'a pas durée aussi longtemps que je m'y attendais. Elle a dû trouver l'heure assez douloureuse. Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour ta main. »

HP-« Non, je ne veux pas que personne soit au courant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'elle m'a brisé ou fait souffrir. »

Le lendemain, le professeur avait vérifié ses plumes et n'avait pas prit de chance en les déposant immédiatement sur leur bureau. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé lors de la retenue précédente, ni si Shantzy avait modifié sa plume, ni si s'était la plume qui avait un défaut mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre puisque ce qu'elle faisait était illégale. Quand les deux élèves arrivèrent, plume et parchemin les attendaient à leur place. Shantzy ne pu donc rien faire pour modifier sa plume. Le message s'inscrivit donc sur sa main mais la jeune femme ne laissa en aucun moment la douleur transparaître sur son visage. Elle affichait même un sourire, des fois un peu crispé mais tout de même un sourire. Il était plus de minuit, lorsque le professeur les laissa finalement partir. Shantzy enrageait, sa main était vraiment douloureuse mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne voulait pas, elle non plus mettre qui que se soit au courant. Elle savait qu'il y avait une crème qui aidait à soigner ses blessures mais elle ne se souvenait plus de ce que c'était exactement. Elle chercherait plus tard ce que c'était. De toute façon pour le moment, il fallait que les marques restes visibles, Ombrage ne les laisserait pas partir tant qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite de leur cicatrice. La semaine se passa comme ça pour les deux jeunes gens. Ombrage avait même devancer les autres retenues. Il commença à 17h et ne se terminait jamais avant minuit. La dernière fut la plus douloureuse, la cicatrisation avait beaucoup de difficulté à se faire. Les deux amis se réconfortaient en se disant que la fin de semaine était enfin arrivé.


	4. Chapter 4

Le samedi matin, Harry rejoignit ses trois compagnons dans la Grande Salle. Ron avait été nommé gardien de but de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor la veille.

HP-« Bonjour » Dit Harry d'un ton joyeux.

Ron parut surpris de sa bonne humeur et lui fit remarquer. Harry s'empressa de lui répondre que c'était de jouer au Quidditch qui le mettait dans cet état.

SW-« C'est dommage qu'il ne reste plus de place dans votre équipe, j'aurais bien aimé jouer moi aussi. » Avoua la jeune femme.

La séance d'entraînement aurait lieu quand après-midi mais Ron proposa à Harry et Shantzy d'aller sur le terrain un peu plus tôt pour qu'il puisse se mettre au niveau. Les deux s'empressèrent d'accepter malgré les reproches d'Hermione à propos de leurs devoirs non fait.

Le courrier arriva et la jeune préfète reçu la Gazette du sorcier. Elle glissa l'argent pour payer le journal dans une bourse accrochée au hibou et elle déplia le journal pour le lire. A première vue, rien d'important ne semblait être arrivé puis elle lu un article qui disait que selon le Ministère de la Magie, Sirius Black aurait été vu à Londres et qu'il si cacherait. Harry en déduisit que le père de Malefoy avait dû reconnaître son parrain sous sa forme animagus. Queudver avait sûrement expliqué aux autres Mangemorts la forme de chien en laquelle Black pouvait se transformer. Il dû expliquer à Shantzy qui était Sirius Black et pourquoi il se cachait. Elle était devenu son amie durant cette semaine et il avait totalement confiance en elle.

Le jeune homme arracha ensuite le journal des mains d'Hermione, il avait vu autre chose d'intéressant, un article qui parlait de Sturgis Podmore qui aurait essayé de commettre un vol au Ministère. Ron allait parler de l'Ordre du Phenix en disant que l'homme en question en faisait partie mais Hermione l'arrêta juste à temps. Harry, Hermione et Ron parlèrent un peu de cet article mais il faisait attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Shantzy voyait bien qu'ils semblaient mal à l'aise de parler de ça devant elle et elle s'efforça de faire comme si rien n'était, après tout si ils ne voulaient pas lui en parler c'était correct. Harry aurait voulu lui parler de l'Ordre mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Shantzy se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Le rouquin gardait les buts pendant que les deux autres agissaient à titre de poursuiveurs et essayaient de faire entrer le souaffle dans les buts. Shantzy volait plutôt bien et Ron avait un peu plus de difficulté avec ses tirs que ceux d'Harry. Le jeune homme était après tout un attrapeur et non un poursuiveur. Le jeune préfet s'en sortait assez bien, après deux heures d'entraînement il arrivait à bloquer à peu près deux tirs sur trois.

Ils retournèrent à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Hermione était déjà là et elle leur fit clairement comprendre qu'elle les trouvait irresponsable. Elle avait bien essayer de leur faire entendre raison avant leur entraînement imprévu ce matin qu'ils devraient faire leurs devoirs à la place mais aucun des trois l'avaient écoutés. Ron voulait absolument se pratiquer et Harry et Shantzy avaient passés la semaine enfermée. Tout de suite après avoir fini de manger l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor se dirigea vers le terrain pour leur entraînement. Shantzy les suivit et elle se dirigea vers les gradins, elle voulait les voir pratiquer. Lorsqu'elle alla s'asseoir, elle remarqua la présence d'autres personnes dans le stade. Malefoy était là avec ses deux sbires et la jeune fille que Shantzy avait ridiculisée devant toute la Grande Salle quelques jours auparavant. Les Serpentards lâchèrent quelques piques aux joueurs de Griffondor et en particulier à Ron. La nouvelle aurait aimée pouvoir intervenir mais elle savait que Malefoy était préfet et qu'il pourrait lui nuire, alors elle décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. Toutefois lorsque la séance d'entraînement fut annulée, à cause qu'une des poursuiveuses n'arrêtait pas de saigner du nez, Shantzy trouva la façon de punir les Serpentards pour leurs paroles. Ce n'était rien de bien grave et personne ne pourrait prouver qu'elle était impliquée. Malefoy marchait tranquillement vers le château, Pansy à ses côtés tandis que Crabbe et Goyle les suivaient. Elle lança discrètement un sort aux deux gros garçons qui s'étalèrent sur leurs condisciples de maison, quelques élèves se promenaient dans le parc et ne purent pas s'empêcher de rire devant le tableau qui s'offrait à eux, surtout lorsque Crabbe se releva et qu'il s'enfargea à nouveau pour retomber sur les trois autres.

Shantzy attendit ses deux copains près des vestiaires et ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils commencèrent leur devoir mais aucun des deux garçons n'avança beaucoup dans ses travaux ce soir-là, pour sa part Shantzy eu pratiquement le temps de tout finir. Le lendemain, ils passèrent la journée dans leur salle commune à travailler sur leurs devoirs. Un peu avant le déjeuner, Ron reçu une lettre de son frère Percy. Après l'avoir lu, il était furieux, il déchira la lettre et la jeta au feu.

Le soir, alors qu'il ne restait qu'eux dans la salle commune, Harry dit :

HP-« Je viens de voir Sirius dans le feu. »

Hermione était stupéfaite et elle sursauta lorsque la tête réapparut à nouveau.

HG-« Sirius ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

SB-« Je craignais que la salle ne se vide jamais, j'ai vérifié toutes les heures… » Il tourna son regard vers la nouvelle amie d'Harry et ajouta : « Tu dois être Shantzy, mon filleul m'a beaucoup parlé de toi dans sa dernière lettre. »

SW-« Oui monsieur. » Répondit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

HG-« Harry, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu lui avais écrit. »

HP-« Désolé, j'ai oublié. »

Harry repensa à ce qui c'était passé le matin même lorsqu'il avait été porté la lettre à Hedwige à la volière. Il avait croisé sa flamme du moment, la belle Cho Chang et cette dernière l'avait défendu lorsque le concierge était arrivé en trompe en lui disant de s'écarter des volatiles. Où Rusard pouvait-il avoir déniché l'idée, qu'il veule commander des bombabouses.

Sirius répondit aux questions qu'Harry lui avait posées. Selon lui c'était normal que sa cicatrice soit douloureuse et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Ombrage. Il les informa aussi que si le professeur Ombrage ne leur apprenait aucunes techniques de défense c'était parce que Fudge ne voulait pas qu'ils soient entraîné au combat par peur que Dumbledore se créai une armée pour s'emparer du ministère. Il essaya aussi de les rassurer au sujet d'Hagrid, bien qu'il aurait déjà du être de retour, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hermione déplia La Gazette du sorcier, les quatre amis purent voir une grande photo d'Ombrage en première page du journal. La manchette s'intitulait :

_Le ministère veut réformer l'éducation_

_Dolores Ombrage nommé_

_Grande Inquisitrice_

HP-« Grande Inquisitrice ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Harry.

Comme Hermione et Shantzy étaient assises une à coté de l'autre, elles purent lire l'article en même temps. Après sa lecture, la jeune fille s'adressa au deux garçons assis en face d'elle.

SW-« Son nouveau poste lui permettra d'inspecter les autres professeurs et de juger si ils sont aptes à enseigner. »

HG-« C'est scandaleux. On sait maintenant pourquoi on nous l'a imposée. Avec tous ses décrets que Fudge invente, il va bientôt avoir le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il veut à Poudlard. »

Ils finirent de manger, tout en se demandant si ils assisteraient à une de ses inspections. Lors de leur premier cour, Histoire de la magie, il n'y eu aucun signe d'Ombrage. Le cours fut d'un ennui mortel et les garçons et Shantzy en profitèrent pour parler malgré la désapprobation de la préfète de Griffondor.

Leur second cours ne fut pas plus inspecté que le premier. Le professeur Rogue leurs remit le devoir qu'il avait fait sur la pierre de lune. Harry avait un grand D de griffonner dans le coin supérieur de sa feuille. Shantzy elle avait un E et elle croyait bien avoir aperçu un A sur celui d'Hermione et un P sur celui de Ron.

SR-« Je vous ai mit les notes en conséquence de celle que vous auriez reçu si ça avait été le travail que vous auriez remis au _BUSE_. » Dit-il avec un ton moqueur. « La plupart d'entre vous auraient été recalés, la moyenne générale de ce devoir se situe tellement bas que c'est impossible de la qualifier. J'espère que vous ferez mieux dans vos prochains devoirs sinon je me verrai obliger de distribuer des retenues à la pelle. Tout ceux qui n'obtiendront pas la note de passage se feront coller. »

Le professeur leur donna ensuite les instructions pour la potion du jour, une solution de Force. Shantzy regarda Harry tout en faisant sa potion et remarqua que celui-ci semblait en bonne voix de la réussir. Il avait l'air tellement concentré sur son chaudron que ça fit sourire la jeune femme. Le cours prit fin et les quatre Griffondors se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Les jumeaux Weasley vinrent s'asseoir près deux et Hermione entama une discussion avec eux au sujet des notes et de leurs significations. Après quelques temps Fred leur demanda s'ils avaient eu un cours d'inspecter. George leurs expliqua ensuite comment ça s'était passé quand Ombrage avait inspecté Flitwick lors de leur cours de sortilège.

Harry, Ron et Shantzy eurent la chance ou plutôt la malchance de voir le professeur Ombrage plus vite que prévu puisqu'elle inspecta le cours de divination du professeur Trelawney. La face de crapaud écrivit des notes tout en n'arrêtant pas de poser des questions. Le cours se passa assez mal sauf pour elle d'ailleurs. Le professeur Trelawney était au bord de la crise et Harry en avait plus qu'assez de se faire prédire sa mort à tous les rêves notés dans son livre des songes. A la fin de l'heure de divination, ils quittèrent la classe et Ombrage pour la retrouver dix minutes plus tard dans la classe de DCFM.

Elle leur fit ranger leurs baguettes et leurs ordonna de lire le chapitre deux de leurs manuels. Harry ouvrit son livre et commença à lire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Hermione avait la main levée. Elle et la nouvelle n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir leurs livres. Le professeur vint voit la jeune préfète à son bureau et elles parlèrent un moment. Hermione lui raconta qu'elle avait déjà tout lu le livre et lui fit même un résumé d'un des chapitres avant de lui donner son opinion au sujet de ce même chapitre. Le professeur Ombrage n'apprécia pas et lui fit remarquer, tout en retirant des points à Griffondor. Shantzy se mit à rire et Ombrage n'apprécia pas plus.

DO-« Ça vous fait rire Miss Wolfe ? »

SW-« Absolument **professeur** » Elle insista sur ce mot. « Ombrage. Ce n'est pas en nous retirant des points que vous nous ferez accepter vos théories. L'enseignement que vous nous donnez n'est même pas acceptable ni même du niveau des premières années. Vous croyez que nous allons apprendre quoi au juste avec le fait qu'un tel pense que les contre-maléfices sont en fait des maléfices et que les gens les nomme ainsi pour les rendrent plus acceptables. »

DO-« 5 point de moins à la maison de Griffondor, miss Wolfe. Et pour ce qui est du programme il est parfait comme ça et du bon niveau pour des étudiants comme vous. Vos anciens professeurs n'avaient aucunement le niveau et le talent pour vous enseigner cette matière et s'il y avait eu des inspections lorsqu'ils étaient ici aucun ne les auraient passées sauf le professeur Quirrell qui au moins vous enseignait des sujets adaptés à votre âge. »

HP-« Ah oui ! C'est sur que le professeur Quirrell était un excellant professeur, son seul petit défaut c'est qu'il avait Voldemort collé à l'arrière de sa tête. »

SW-« Voyons Harry, tu dois encore faire erreur, Lord Voldemort collé à l'arrière de sa tête, il devait juste avoir un tatou en forme de serpent.» Dit-elle en riant.

DO-« Je crois monsieur Potter qu'une autre semaine de retenue vous fera le plus grand bien et comme vous semblez vous entendre si bien miss Wolfe, vous vous joindrez à lui pour cette semaine-ci aussi. »

Lors de la retenue, les marques sur leurs mains ne firent pas longue à rouvrir, elles avaient à peine eu le temps de guérir et que déjà elles saignaient à flot.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le quatuor rentra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Harry n'était pas encore assis qu'Angélina, la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor lui sautait dessus en criant après lui. McGonagall du même intervenir.

MM-« Miss Johnson, calmez-vous. »

AJ-« Mais professeur, c'est de sa faute il s'est encore arrangé pour avoir une retenue. »

MM-« Potter ? »

HP-« Le professeur Ombrage n'a pas aimé que… » Dit-il de ton hésitant avant de se faire interrompre.

SW- « Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute professeur McGonagall. »

MM-« Vous aussi ? »

SW-« Euh… Désolée. »

MM-« Je vous ai avertie la semaine dernière de ne plus rien faire pour la provoquer, non ? »

« Oui. » Répondirent les deux accusés.

MM-« Et vous m'avez quand même désobéi, cinq points de moins, chacun, pour la maison Griffondor. Je ne veux plus entendre parler que vous avez été mit en retenue par le professeur Ombrage jusqu'à la fin de l'année, sinon je vous collerais moi-même tous les soirs. Compris ? »

SW-« Oui professeur. »

Harry savait qu'il avait déçu sa directrice de maison et il baissa la tête avent de répondre lui aussi par l'affirmative.

Le cours de sortilège passa rapidement mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de Métamorphose, une surprise les y attendait.

RW-« Parfait, elle va enfin se faire remettre à sa place cette face de crapaud. » Dit le jeune rouquin en regardant le professeur Ombrage qui était assise au fond de la classe.

Le professeur Ombrage ne fit pas subir le même traitement à McGonagall que celui qu'elle avait fait au professeur Trelawney. Le cours se passa bien et le professeur de Métamorphose semblait avoir de la difficulté à garder son calme face à la Grande Inquisitrice et ses nombreuses interruptions. Ce qui fit bien sur sourire les deux Griffondors réprimandés le matin même. A la fin du cours le professeur retint la nouvelle et Ombrage ne pu s'empêcher de rester pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

MM-« Miss Wolfe, le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau, le professeur Gobe-Blanche a déjà été avertie de votre léger retard à son cours. Je vais vous y conduire. »

DO-« Le professeur Dumbledore interrompt-il souvent le cours d'un de ses élèves ? » Demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

MM-« Non jamais. Je crois qu'il veut juste discuter avec Miss Wolfe de sa première semaine à Poudlard. Le changement d'école, vous comprenez ? »

DO-« Oui bien sur, Minerva. » Répondit-elle de ton doucereux.

MM-« Vous devriez pas être près de la forêt pour le cour de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. » Dit la vieille femme en regardant l'heure.

McGonagall sortit de la classe et entraîna Shantzy avec elle, une fois arrivé face à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur, elle prononça le mot de passe et fit signe à sa jeune élève de monter les marches. Shantzy arriva au palier en haut des escaliers et cogna à la porte à laquelle elle faisait face. Elle entra lorsqu'on lui en donna la permission.

Dumbledore sourit à la jeune femme devant lui.

AD-« Jesse, je ne t'avais pas dit de te tenir tranquille. »

SW-« Je m'excuse, j'essaye vraiment mais tu sais comment je suis et en plus je savais qu'elle recollerait Harry et je ne voulais pas le laisser y aller seul alors… »

AD-« Oui je sais comment tu es. Harry as de la misère à se contrôler ? »

SW-« Oui mais je crois qu'avec ce que McGonagall nous a dit ce matin ça devrait aller. »

AD-« Elle m'en a parlé, j'espère que ça suffira. » Dit-il inquiet.

SW-« Je vais m'arranger pour que ça soit correcte. »

AD-« Bien, tu peux retourner en cours maintenant s'il y a quoi que ce soit viens me voir et surtout tiens toi tranquille. »

SW-« Oui maman, je serai sage comme une image. »

Le directeur éclata de rire, sa petite fille ne changerait jamais. Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère sur ce côté-là.

AD-« File maintenant. »

Le cours de SCM était déjà bien avancé quand la jeune femme arriva et Ombrage avait déjà fait des siennes. Elle arriva juste à temps pour calmer Harry et pour l'empêcher de faire une autre connerie.

Entre les retenues, les cours et les devoirs, les deux griffons n'eurent pas beaucoup la chance de voir la semaine passer.

* * *

_Merci pour les reviews, ça été très long avant que je mettre à jour mais finalement voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plait. Plus y aura de reviews et plus je serai motiver à publier plus vite alors vous savez ce que vous avez affaire lol. Le prochain chapitre devrait venir beaucoup plus rapidement._


End file.
